lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-68.231.221.239-20180315041055
So I watched a wrinkle in time and I wrote a fanfiction about KOTLC and A Wrinkle In Time Merging, and it's probably terrible, but here it is: Sophie opened the chamber into Fintan's locked cage thing. "We'll be fine Sophie." Keefe said. "Yes, we're just going to go and talk to Fintan and try to get some answers about Lady Gisela's plan" Fitz said. Sophie's heart pounded extremely fast. She couldn't believe that she was going to talk to the person who kidnapped her parents "It still makes me sick to talk to him." Sophie said. Sophie openned the door to the cage thingy that almost every elvin scientist had helped to create and was unnerved that she could open it so easily. The inside as she noticed, was bright and eeriely creepy. "Welcome." Said Fintan in a calm and creepy voice. He sat on a chair next to a table full of food. "How did you know we were coming?!" Asked Sophie in a stuttering voice. "Oh the council told him." said Dex. "WHAT!!!" Exclaimed Sophie. "Yes, the council told me" said Fintan. Sophie's mind swirled into a whirlwind of conflict. "Calm down Sophie, this changes nothing." Said Keefe as he grabbed her arm to try to calm her down. "Keefe" She transmitted. "You might reveal that I'm an enhancer stop!" "Foster" He thought, "Relax" "NO." Sophie transmitted. She had recently learned a telepathic trick to be able to control some of the brains commands, and she then fought Keefe for control of his arm. She then won, and then proceded to make him get his hand off of hers. "Sit down" Fintan said, as if he were bored. The group then sat down to get ready to interogate Fintan. "Yes I know you're going to interogate me. You should probably eat first." Fintan then said in a wierd tone, as if he were possesed. Keefe reached down to pick up a slice of Mallowmelt. "NO! Keefe don't!" Sophie trasmitted, "It could be poisoned!" ''"Foster, you're ridiculus." ''Keefe thought back. ''"Ugh, Fine, but you better listen to me in the future" ''She Transmitted. She then transmitted to Dex, Biana, Fitz, Tam, and Linh that they should eat. Once Sophie tasted the food, she realised one thing, the food was amazing! "This is amazing!" Keefe exclaimed. "Amazing, what are you talking about? It tastes like sand!" Fitz proclaimed. "Try some of this mallowmelt then, Fitz" Keefe said. Fitz took some of the mallowmelt and tried it. Fitz tasted it, and then looked like he was going to puke. "It also tastes like sand, everything here does." Fitz said in disgust. "Congradulations Fitz!' Fintan proclaimed. "Wait, WHAT!!!!" Sophie yelled. "1 times 10 is 10." Fintan said in a creepy voice. "2 times 10 is 20" Fitz replied back while standing up and looking at Fintan in a creepy, distorted way. "3 times 10 is 30. 4 times 10 is 40. 5 times 10 is 50. 6 times 10 is 60." Fitz and Fintan said in union in a creepy distorted fashion. "Fitz, you're scaring me." Said Biana "Fitz, I always knew you could do it." said Fintan. Wrinkles started appearing on the cage, as if reality started to duplicate itself. Soon, the wrinkles formed a portal that was as dark as the pupils of ones eyes. Fintan then walked through the portal before anyone could stop him. Fitz then moved to follow him. "Wait Fitz, you don't have to do this!" Sophie and Biana exclaimed in unision. "But you don't get it, I want to go." Fitz replied before he walked closer to the portal. "Fitz, what are you doing?" Asked Keefe, who then leaped at Fitz and tried to stop him. Fitz then dodged out of the way and then knocked Keefe to the ground. "Ohhhh." Groaned Keefe. Fitz then giggled as he snapped his fingers and the food turned to sand as Fitz leaped into the portal. The portal then started to dissappear as Sophie realized that she and the rest of the group should get into the portal. She then grabbed Keefe and threw him through the portal using telekinesense. She then signaled for the rest of the group, who were speachless, to hop into the portal. Once the rest of them had jumped in, she jumped in, just as the portal collapsed. Sophie looked into the blackness of the portal's transportation realm and felt exaughsted and immediatly passed out just as the others ahead of her appeared to have done. Sophie then woke up to an extremly bright room, and she then stood up. As she did this, she noticed the the others were trying to stand up also. She also noticed Fitz and Fintan sitting on chairs looking directly at them. "What are you doing!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????" She yelled at Fitz. he remained unfazed, even though the rest of them had staggered away from her the second she yelled. "Welcome to central central command." Said Fitz. "Wait what?" The rest of the group and Sophie said. TO BE CONTINUED. Sorry I have to do homework. :)